Mistaken Identity
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: Meet Yami, one of the most popular guys at Domino High. He's got the looks, talent, and the girl of his dreams. But what happens when one day, he wakes up to realize that he now has curves and two protruding mountains coming from his chest? YxTea YxKaiba
1. Letters

Summary: Meet Yami, one of the most popular guys at Domino High. He's got the looks, talent, and the girl of his dreams. But what happens when one day, he wakes up to realize that he now has curves and two protruding mountains coming from his chest? YamixTea, YamixKaiba

Hey Guys, so I know I should be updating other fics, but I sat at my computer and just started typing this, cause it's been in my mind for about 4 years now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here.

Chapter 1- Letters

Domino High. One of the best private schools in the entire country, known for it's academically challenging classes, star athletes, dominating sports teams, amazing campus, and of course, their absolutely stunning student body. For every hot girl, there's always an even hotter guy.

But surprisingly, there are only a few solid couples in the school. For one couple, students believed that the base of their relationship was actual concrete. Yami Muto and Téa Gardner were inseparable. They were madly in love with each other, hardly ever disagreed, and have been together since the seventh grade.

Yami was one of the hottest guys in the school. The hottest being Seto Kaiba, only because of the fact that he was available. Anyway, Yami was constantly apart of something in the school, being on and captain for the football, soccer, and baseball teams, on student council, even apart of the yearbook staff. You name it, and he was in it. This year, he was apart of the Homecoming court, with the big football game and dance only 2 weeks away.

Téa could be called one of the prettiest girls in the school even on an off day. When a storm hits Domino, ruining any chance of looking like what you saw in the mirror before you left the house, you could always rest assured that Téa Gardner would come in without a hair out of place or make up running down her face. Téa, as well, was apart of many extra-curricular activities at Domino High. She was captain of the cheerleading team, played for the softball team, in the school's dance club, apart of the dance committee, and other activities. She, too, was on the Homecoming court.

But as popular as they were, neither yami nor tea ever let it go to their heads. Not once did they ever think that they were better than a person, nor were they ever jealous of something someone else had. They felt that they had each other, and, besides their friends of course, that's all they would ever need.

"Hey Yami!" Téa said to her boyfriend, who was currently trying to open his locker. Facing him, she leaned her body up against the locker to his right.

"Hey Téa. How are you?" Yami asked, a bit frustrated that his locker wouldn't open.

"I'm good. Just relieved that our calcu-" CLANG! was what interrupted her as Yami fell on his backside, and his now open locker flooded the hallway with letters for him.

"Oh, Yami, are you alright?" Téa said in a surprised tone, as she helped Yami back to his feet.

Yami chuckled, looking at the letters on the ground. He picked a few up and opened them.

"Yami, be my homecoming date please? Love Janie"

"Yami, you won't regret your time with me at homecoming. Love Martha"

"Yami, make your last homecoming the best with me. Love Meghan."

As he opened the fourth letter, silver powder fell into his hand as he read

"Say yes, and together we shall go.

Deny me, and you shall know,

A woman's life in your very own show."

Creeped out by the last, Yami decided to stop reading the letters. He picked up the rest, pulled a bag out of his locker, and stuffed them in there.

"I'm just glad that this is the last year for this. It gets worse each year, and I wish that they'd realize I already have a date."

Yami smiled as he looked at Téa. he took her hand, and they both walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

At the other end of the hallway, there was a faint laugh. A laugh that sounded too horrible to be good.

Review please!!!!!!! And then I'll put up a new chapter.

:D


	2. Yep they're real

Ok, so this is the second chapter.

Although I only got two reviews, I was pleased with the number of hits that I got.

But please, review and tell me if you or not. CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME!!!!

Without people telling you the good things or the faults of your stories, you can't possibly become a better writer.

THANK YOU _**DaAmazingMeepers and YamiYugi4eva**_ FOR REVIEWING!!!!

:D

Even if you don't have an account on here, leave a review please!

Thankies!!!

Oh, by the way, I'm renaming the story.

Suggestions are useful!

_Previously In Chapter 1..._

_As he opened the fourth letter, silver powder fell into his hand as he read_

_"Say yes, and together we shall go._

_Deny me, and you shall know,_

_A woman's life in your very own show."_

_Creeped out by the last, Yami decided to stop reading the letters. He picked up the rest, pulled a bag out of his locker, and stuffed them in there._

_"I'm just glad that this is the last year for this. It gets worse each year, and I wish that they'd realize I already have a date."_

_Yami smiled as he looked at Téa. he took her hand, and they both walked down the hallway to the cafeteria._

_At the other end of the hallway, there was a faint laugh. A laugh that sounded too horrible to be good._

Chapter 2- Yep...they're real

The school day went on as normal, even after the weird letter Yami had received earlier. As he walked into his last class of the day, his best friend, Joey, called to him.

Joey Wheeler came from an extremely poor family. When he was young, his mother decided that she didn't want to be the wife of a deadbeat drunk anymore. She up and left with Joey's little sister, Serenity, leaving him to deal with his father's daily drunkenness. The only time Joey was ever happy was at school, even though he did poorly. His happiness faded when he found out that his four closest friends, Yami, Yugi, Téa, and Tristan, were accepted into Domino High. Joey was not. He was forced to go to the public school, where normally, half of every class dropped out before senior year due to drugs, alcohol, felonies, and just being uninterested in school. Not wanting to become like his father, Joey worked his tail off freshman and sophomore years to achieve high academic grades. He was finally able to enroll into Domino High for the start of his junior year.

"Yo, Yami! Get ova' here!" Joey yelled across the room to his best friend.

Yami walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey Joey, what's up?" Yami asked.

"Nuttin'. Actually, Téa told me ya got some weird letter in ya locker today. What did it say." Joey said to him, now turned in his desk to face Yami.

"Yeah, it was weird. It went something like '_Say yes, and together we shall go. Deny me, and you shall know, A woman's life in your very own show.' _There was also some silver powder in it that landed on my hands. I'm guessing it was some kind of skin powder, cause it smelled like roses." Yami told him, as he rested his head on his hand.

"What kinda friggin' weirdo sends the guy they like a poem like that? She's pretty much threatening you...or he." Joey snickered at the thought of a guy sending a love letter to him, remembering last years incident.

"Oh my God, I absolutely forgot about what happened last year. That was horrible." Yami said, now with his hand on his forehead.

Last year, during homecoming, a couple sophomore boys on the J.V. Football team played a prank on Yami. They decided to photoshop a picture of Seto Kaiba's head on a naked girls body and taped it up on his locker. They also stuffed a letter into the locker that said

"If you take me to homecoming, I'll let you see me naked in person. Love, Seto Kaiba."

Yami may have laughed a bit at the boy's joke, but, for some stupid reason, they had forgotten that messing with Seto Kaiba resulted in punishment. The sophomore boys involved in the joke did not return to school the next day.

"It's a shame though. The varsity team really could have used them this year. So, do you think the whole poem thing was a joke, Joey?"

Joey smiled and laughed. "Ah, ya got nuttin' ta worry about. I'll protect ya if ya need me too."

Yami chuckled. "Thanks Joe, but I think I'm good."

But for some reason, Yami felt that something was going to happen. Something big.

After dropping Téa off at her house, Yami finally arrived at his.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi yelled from the kitchen, as Yami walked into the house.

Yugi was Yami's fraternal twin. Yugi was shorter than his brother by a few inches. His hair, although similar, had all his bangs hanging down, unlike how some of Yami's stood up. His eyes were kinder and a lighter purple where as Yami's were edgy and a mix of amethyst and crimson. Yami was more muscular while Yugi was just thin. And finally, Yami's voice was deep, mysterious, and majestic, unlike Yugi's cheerful higher one.

As Yami walked into the kitchen, he saw Yugi on the phone.

"Joey want's to know if he can come over tonight. He's got a new movie that just came out."

Yami squinted his eyes. "Um, ask Joey what kind of movie it is." Yami had his suspicions of his best friend.

After Yugi asked Joey, there was an obvious hesitation on the other line.

"Um, he says its a comedy" Yugi relayed Joey's answer back to Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Tell him to bring clothes so he can sleep over, and warn him that grandpa's going to be home tonight... Can Tristan come?"

"Nah, Tristan's got a date with this girl in the junior class tonight." Yugi said, then returned to the phone to give Joey Yami's message.

Later that night, Joey came over, and just as Yami suspected, he brought with him a dirty movie.

It got to be about 11 p.m. when for some reason, Yami felt funny. His mind started to spin and he couldn't concentrate. His vision began to blur and he couldn't stand up right.

"-mi...are...okay?" Was the distorted sound Yami heard when Yugi...or maybe it was Joey...spoke to him.

He slowly replied."I uh, I' don't feel well...I'm going to go lie down."

Yami somehow made it up the steps without fumbling. After entering his and Yugi's bedroom, he plopped onto the bed, unsure if it was even his.

Yami dreamt about strange things that night. Shopping for clothes, trying on shoes, even staring into the eyes of Seto Kaiba. What would make him thing of these things?!?!?!

The rays of the suns coming through the blinds filled the bedroom with light.

Yami awoke, feeling much better then before. But still, he felt strange. As he got up, he noticed that his feet looked different. They were smaller and shaped differently. His hands too, were smaller then normal, his fingers a bit thinner as well.

As he was looking at his hands, something caught his eye.

Make that two somethings.

Two round somethings coming from... his chest?

_'Do I dare to touch?'_ He thought to himself, as he slowly moved his hands to grab the two somethings.

_'Yep...they're real...'_ As his mind finished this thought, he opened his mouth and

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

If there was anyone still sleeping in the neighborhood, they were definitely awake now.

********

As I've asked before, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Then I'll put up the next chapter.

:D


	3. Oh no Téa

Ok so, yeah. An update. Expect some, hopefully, but don't get your hopes too high.

I have a new story in a different category. I know. A first for me. ^.^

Anyway, It's called 'A False New Life' and it's a Harvest Moon fic. It takes place on Castanet Island (or in the game Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, for those unfamiliar). And those familiar with the game, don't worry. There will be appearances from other characters (like sexy Vaughn *hint hint*). The main character, because you can pick 1 of 4 in this game, is Molly/Hikari, a.k.a. the newest girl.

So I'll give you a better summary, because you can only put so much in the ones.

"After many failed attempts at a new life, and a few failed relationships here and there, Molly arrives onto Castanet with her little Harvest Sprite friend named 'Finn.' Never wanting to have guys in her life again, Molly attempts to live a normal, none sexual life here on Castanet. But what was she thinking when she agreed to 'marry' a returning resident who is still 'in the closet', denies it to the public, but is about to be kicked off the island because the entire town is convinced that he is gay?

And I think some of you might be able to guess who that resident it, obviously the most flamboyant one.

Well, I think that's enough gab for now. Enjoy your new chapter. AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!!!

-----

_Previously..._

_Yami awoke, feeling much better then before. But still, he felt strange. As he got up, he noticed that his feet looked different. They were smaller and shaped differently. His hands too, were smaller then normal, his fingers a bit thinner as well._

_As he was looking at his hands, something caught his eye._

_Make that two somethings._

_Two round somethings coming from... his chest?_

_'Do I dare to touch?' He thought to himself, as he slowly moved his hands to grab the two somethings._

_'Yep...they're real...' As his mind finished this thought, he opened his mouth and_

_If there was anyone still sleeping in the neighborhood, they were definitely awake now._

_**Chapter 3- "Oh no... Téa..."**_

Yami ran into the bathroom, where he was able to look into a mirror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Beautiful, long, black hair, tipped with amethyst at the edges flowed from his/her head, along with seven blond streaks. In the front, messy, blond front bangs covered his forehead. His amethyst eyes now had a gentler touch to them, each on the opposite sides of his cute slender nose. His lips were red and plump, and his jaw line more effeminate.

He also noticed that he had two piercings in each ear, covered up buy two pairs of earrings.

His thin neck met with his small shoulders and his toned arms. Again, he noticed his chest, bringing his hands up to them, trying to flatten it. Unfortunately, his D cups couldn't flatten.

(AN- From this point on, Yami will be referred to as 'she.' If i use 'he' by accident, I'm sorry, but I meant to use she.)

"What is your-" Yami heard Joey say, turning his head to see him standing in the door frame in nothing but his boxers. Joey blushed immediately at the beautiful girl in front of him. Both her hands were on the sink, her body leaning towards the mirror, with her head looking towards him. He could see the curves of her body, and what was worse was that she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties.

Joey looked down and noticed he was aroused by the mysterious girl in Yami and Yugi's bathroom.

Yami, noticing too, glared at him before yelling "Joey Wheeler, you did NOT just get a boner!"

Her voice still had it's ancient and majestic feel to it, however it was now a few octaves higher in a Soprano range.

"How-How do ya know my name?" Joey said to her, covering his crotchal region, attempting to avoid further humiliation.

"Joey. It's me, Yami." She said to him, her hands now on her hips. Joey stared at her again, feeling more blood rush through his body. Yami looked down, and noticed that she didnt't have any pants on. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"Dere is no way in hell dat you are Yami. It's impossible." Joey said, feeling a little bit relieved that the girl in front of him covered herself up.

A still sleepy Yugi popped in next to Joey in the door frame. "Did you find out what was wrong with-OH MY GOD!"

He was fully alert now, staring at the figure in front of him. He too, began to feel the blood rushing through him.

"Oh, not you too." Yami said, bringing her hand to to meet her face.

"Don't blame us...it's...da morning!" Joey said to him.

"True," Yami began, "but I'm pretty sure most guys get aroused when they see girls in their underwear."

"Wait, who are you?" Yugi said to the girl standing in his bathroom.

"Yugi, it's me, Yami. I swear it's me." Yugi looked into the girl's pleading eyes.

"Joey...I think she...er, he is telling the truth." Yugi had a feeling that the girl was telling the truth. But how to prove it?

"Ok den." Joey began, scratching his chin. "Tell me, WITH EXACT DETAIL, about da movie we watched last night.'

"I didn't even watch that porno crap you put on last night, so how would I be able to tell it to you in detail!!!" She yelled at him, disgusted at the fact that he took interest in watching men and women degrade themselves.

"Well den, what did we do last night?" Joey asked. It was going to take awhile for the fact that Yami was his former male best friend to sink into Joey's skull. And his skull was pretty thick.

"Well, we ordered pizza, played some video games, and then you and Yugi watched your movie while I just laid on the couch. I didn't feel very well and decided to go up to bed early."

Joey just stared at her. "...Still not buyin' it."

"UGH!!!" She was about ready to tear off his head. Yami felt that being a girl, she was now able to detect the obvious stupidity emanating from Joey.

"How about this. I tell you one of your deepest secrets that you've only told 'Yami.'" She said, as she moved closer to Joey. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. As Joey listened, his eyes suddenly opened wide and his mouth almost fell to the ground.

"How is dis possible? I've only ever told Yami dat. And he-he gave me his word dat he would neva tell anyone." Joey was over whelmed with shock.

"So do you believe that I'm Yami now?" The girl said, moving back to the sink, flicking her hair as she did so.

"Well, either you're tellin' da truth, or I'm gonna hafta kill Yami for tellin' some stranger my secret."  
Yami's face met with his palm. "You are such an idiot." She sighed.

Yugi looked at Joey, slightly pissed off.

"You've kept secrets from me?"

---------

The three decided to get dressed, because once again, they realized that they weren't properly clothed. Seeing as how the only clothes that magically changed on her was her pajamas and underwear, Yami had to put on some of her 'male' clothing until she could get to the store. To make it worse, she didn't even have a single bra. She decided to wear a big hoodie over her shirt so it wouldn't be as obvious.

After dressing, the three met in the living room to discuss Yami's current situation.

"Alright. First things first. We have to figure out how this happened to you and how we can change you back. Do you remember anything remotely suspicious the past couple days?" Yugi said, deciding to create a list of topics that they will eventually have to explain to their friends.

"It's been a pretty normal week. I mean, there were the normal school pranks, bullying, rumors, even the letters I always get from crazed girls were normal." Yami said, taking a sudden interest with her bangs. They were so fluffy light and even went back in place when you shook them.

"Would ya stop doin' girl dings, it's buggin da heck outta me" Joey snapped at her.

Yami's perfectly shaped eyebrows came together at an angle.  
"Will you leave me alone. This is very traumatizing to me!"

"How do ya think we feel, waking up with some random girl in place of our friend?"

"And exactly how do you think I feel, waking up with my entire manhood gone and my  
chest about six inches out!" She yelled at him.

"Guys! Fighting isn't going to help." Yugi said to them before they got into an all out war over who should be the most disturbed at the moment.

"Well," Joey started, getting back on topic, "Yesterday, Yami told me about some weird poem card."

Yami's eyes widened. "That's right!"

She then recited the poem to Yugi and explained what was in the envelope.

"That's probably what did this to you!" Yugi said to them, making a note on the paper about the letter.

"Alright then. What do we tell people what happened to Yami?" Yugi asked them.

They all thought for a couple moments. How do they explain this to people they normally don't associate with.

"How about...we say I...did an exchange program with our triplet sister who lives with our Aunt in Italy." Yami said to them.

"Dat's really farfetched." Joey replied, "But it could work. Hey, it's better den telling them you turned into a girl."

'We can make it work." Yugi said to them. "Ok, so Yami and I have an aunt who lives in Italy, who is homeschooling our triplet sister...Ami, and she wanted to come here to see what it was like and Yami agreed to switch with her." Yugi was starting to enjoy making up stories for Yami. It was bringing some fun to this serious(ly funny :P ) matter.

Now all that was left was to inform the others about this magical mishap and find some decent clothing for Yami.

"Seeing as how we're ready for the day, how about we call everyone over to explain this. We'll even have Téa take you to get you some clothes."

At this, Yami's heart dropped to the floor.

"Oh no... Téa..."

AN- I'll try to update soon. Sorry if it was too short.


End file.
